Mereka
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Faktanya yang dilihat Amemiya Taiyou bukanlah dua pasang, tapi empat. /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


Sambil menekur di tepi jendela, pandanganku jatuh searah gravitasi—turun dan turun seakan tidak ada habisnya. Padahal hanya menikung tidak lebih dari empat puluh lima derajat, tapi rasanya seperti melihat jurang dalam karena emosiku selalu terhisap ke dalamnya.

Samar kemudian aku melihat dia lagi, mereka lagi, dia lagi, mereka lagi.

Saat arah derajatnya benar-benar mencapai empat puluh lima, semua terlihat jelas.

* * *

**Mereka**

**Inazuma Eleven **© Level-5

**Warning**:  
Headcanon. Slash. Chara death. AU. Alur dangkal.

.

By: Saint-Chimaira

* * *

[—begini perumpamaannya; sepasang tangan dan sepasang kaki merupakan anggota tubuh.]

"…sama seperti _mereka_."

* * *

Kondisi tubuhku semakin buruk saja, tandanya aku akan semakin bosan.

Dinding putih, infus dan tempat tidur. Tidak ada lagi hal menarik yang bisa kusebutkan selama hampir dua bulan aku terpenjara di lantai tiga rumah sakit Raimon yang kebetulan memang milik rekanan kerja ayahku. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak sudi menyebut hal-hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menarik.

Alat elektronik seperti PSP, IPAD, televisi serta telepon genggam tidak disarankan menghiasi lingkup sekitarku karena akan memperlambat proses penyembuhan. Tolong jangan melihatku dengan rasa kasihan, aku pernah merasakan hal lebih parah ketika terpaksa cuti sekolah dan menjalani _home schooling_ selama dua tahun saat sekolah dasar.

Dengan menyeret langkah (serta tiang infus di tangan kiri), kupaksakan tubuhku berjalan menuju jendela besar yang tidak jauh. Kuatur sedemikian rupa sofa mini dan meja untukku duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan lain menuju luar dunia. Kudirikan tahtaku di sana.

Awalnya aku tidak melihat perbedaan visual yang berarti. Karena langit indah yang kuharapkan tertutup salah satu gedung menjulang milik rumah sakit dari bagian lain. Ketika arah pandangku merebah, yang kulihat hanya sebuah pintu di antara lorong besar dan luas. Sesekali beberapa dokter dan suster berseragam putih berlalu-lalang di sekitaran lantai dua tersebut sebagai penyemarak.

Pemandangan lain yang signifikan hanyalah anak laki-laki seumurku yang sering memasuki pintu ruang rawat tersebut lalu menghilang. Anak itu berambut biru, dikuncir kuda, bermaskara tebal, berpakaian seperti tidak tahu adat dengan menyandangkan seragamnya di kedua bahu. Siapapun akan melihatnya seperti berandalan yang tidak cocok berkeliaran di area rumah sakit.

Karena terlalu sering datang, kutebak dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan sang pemilik kamar. Orang tua? Saudara? Kekasih? Aku tidak ingin bertanya pada siapapun karena hal itu akan membuat sesuatunya menjadi tidak menarik. Aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi detektif, tapi aku harus membangun _hype_ tersendiri selama terperangkap dalam ruangan kubus putih bersama kata bosan.

Selain si anak preman berambut biru, akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering melihat gadis merah jambu. Kujuluki seperti itu karena surainya yang serupa dengan deskripsi yang baru saja kusebutkan. Dikuncir dua presisi sehingga tengkuk mungilnya menambah daya tarik manis yang memancar.

Tidak—tunggu. Aku hanya terpikat, bukan terjatuh. Lagipula aku masih memiliki Fuyuka, gadisku yang sama manisnya (bahkan lebih manis, IMHO) sedang menunggu kepulanganku dengan raga lebih sehat.

Amemiya Taiyou, seorang suster jaga memanggil namaku. Memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat tidur demi perawatan selanjutnya.

_Tontonan_ hari ini terpaksa kuakhiri.

* * *

Hari apa sekarang?

—oh, senin.

Berarti akan ada satu pemeran lain yang datang.

Benar saja, menjelang sore anak itu datang—anak lelaki berambut coklat terang serupa pusaran angin yang wajahnya memancarkan sehat serta semangat. Menyapa anak berambut biru berkuncir, selanjutnya dia akan berbicara serempak dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat ekspresif. (Aku bahkan bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara nyaring dari posisiku yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati teh _cinammon_.)

Ada rasa iri terbit. Aku juga ingin sekali bercakap-cakap dengan teman seumuran, bercengkrama, berjalan di lorong luas dengan bebas seperti pemandangan di depanku. Seingatku anak berambut biru memang sempat membawa bola sepak beberapa kali. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bermain bola bersama suatu saat.

Entah sejak kapan lorong yang awalnya kosong itu menjadi semakin penuh.

Tidak sesak, tapi penuh.

Termasuk penuh dengan rasa penasaranku ketika dua anak tersebut menautkan jemari mereka sejenak sebelum melepasnya dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam pintu tempat siapapun itu dirawat.

* * *

Aku tahu suster sedang berbicara padaku, tapi aku pura-pura tuli.

Mataku lebih fokus pada gadis merah jambu yang sedang berjalan di lorong, membawa seikat bunga _carnation red_ yang aku sendiri sudah lupa artinya. Fuyuka memang pernah melarangku untuk membeli bunga itu karena gadisku amat sangat membencinya. Mungkin setelah pulang nanti akan kutanyakan arti bunga itu padanya.

Suster di sampingku tidak menyerah juga, dia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang harus kubaca dan kupelajari sebelum menjalani perawatan lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih riskan.

Operasi.

Aku sempat menolak karena pernah menjalani prosesi menyakitkan ini sebelumnya, namun keadaanku tidak kunjung pulih. Sialnya orangtuaku bersikeras agar aku mau mencobanya sekali lagi sehingga aku terpaksa menurut. Sambil berpura-pura membaca kertas di tanganku dengan tanggalan tiga hari kemudian, mataku masih menatap gadis dengan bunga berwarna merah mencolok di tangannya. Dahiku berkerut gemas karena dia cukup lama terdiam di depan pintu sebelum mengetuknya.

Aku memang jarang melihatnya datang kecuali di akhir pekan dan hari minggu—kontras dengan jadwal kunjungan si anak angin serta si rambut biru yang selalu datang bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah—tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya ragu memasuki pintu itu sebelumnya.

Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku.

Karena sekarang sang pemilik mahkota merah jambu sudah lenyap di balik pintu yang kini tertutup rapat.

* * *

Sekarang masih hari jumat, tapi melihat sang gadis merah jambu berdiri nyata di lorong aku terperanjat spontan dari kursi.

Apa ada sesuatu terjadi sampai jadwal kunjungan yang sudah mereka jalani secara berpola akhirnya rusak?

Kuamati gadis yang sedang bertukar pandang dengan anak berambut biru itu sekali lagi. Jujur aku tidak pernah melihat keduanya bertemu sebelum ini. Jujur juga, ini pertama kali aku melihat gadis itu memakai seragam karena selalu datang dengan pakaian bebas.

Rasa penasaranku bertambah saat menyadari dia memakai celana panjang yang notabenenya seragam laki-laki. Aku terkekeh sambil menepis imajinasi aneh yang sempat terlintas. Bagaimanapun manisnya, tidak mungkin si merah jambu berjenis kelamin sama denganku.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, entah kenapa seperti tidak kenal saja padahal jelas sekali mereka sempat bertatapan intens sebelumnya. Saat si anak angin datang, keduanya mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan tanpa berpamitan.

Ada sedikit perdebatan kecil antara si biru dan yang coklat sebelum jari mereka kembali bertaut. Lagi.

* * *

langit hari ini tidak bersahabat.

Anginnya terlalu kencang sampai-sampai suster menyuruhku menutup jendela rapat. Dengan berat hati aku patuh, mengamati lorong itu dengan hanya menyibak sedikit tirai.

Bahkan suara sang anak angin yang biasanya nyaring tidak terdengar lagi sama sekali karena gemuruh angin sedang sengit beradu.

Begitu juga dengan tamparan keras yang dilayangkannya pada pipi sang anak biru. Mataku terbelalak, rasanya seperti melihat cuplikan adegan film bisu secara langsung.

Bisa kulihat jelas air mata mengalir deras dari anak berambut kecoklatan tersebut. Tangannya terkepal tanpa henti, mulutnya membuka-menutup dalam gerakan cepat seakan menumpahkan kekecewaannya yang teramat sangat. Aku lebih mendekat ke sisi jendela untuk melihat perseteruan itu lebih jelas.

Yang berambut biru sepertinya tidak berusaha membela diri sama sekali, pandangannya hanya diarahkan ke bawah sambil bergumam kecil. Kutebak dia sedang meloloskan permintaan maaf.

Setelahnya sang anak angin berlari pergi meninggalkan anak biru berkuncir yang masih mematung, terdiam di tempatnya cukup lama tanpa gerakan berarti. Mereka bagitu intim sebelumnya dan sekarang malah bertengkar hebat. Seandainya mereka sempat terjalin dalam suatu hubungan, apa artinya mereka—putus?

Aku tidak ingin memakai kata _itu_ karena tidak pernah membayangkan mereka di dalam hubungan cinta sesama jenis sebelumnya. Tapi Tuhan bisa menciptakan apa saja, jadi aku cukup menonton tanpa berusaha menghakimi.

Lagipula keberadaan merekalah yang menepis kebosananku selama dua bulan terakhir.

Walau kehilangan salah satu pemainnya, lorong itu masih tetap terasa penuh—ditambah dengan misteri yang mengelilinginya.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan terungku kubus putih milikku untuk menjalani operasi.

Rasa ketakutanku sama sekali tidak tersisa. Daripada mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, aku malah lebih sering melamun—menebak-nebak tentang apa yang terjadi setelahnya pada anak angin dan rambut biru tersebut. Apa sang gadis merah jambu tetap datang menjenguk? Sebetulnya siapa dan ada hubungan apa pasien di balik pintu itu dengan mereka semua?

Dengan alasan meninggalkan sesuatu di kamar, aku mendekati jendela sekali lagi. Melihat lorong itu terakhir kalinya.

Hanya untuk melihat sang gadis merah jambu keluar perlahan dari pintu dengan langkah gontai sambil—

—menangis.

Kubuka jendelaku lebih besar untuk menjulurkan kepala dan berteriak padanya, bahwa apapun masalahnya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika dia ingin memiliki teman bicara, aku siap mendengarkan segalanya. Aku akan ada untuknya.

Tapi gadis itu sudah menghilang seperti ditelan kabut.

Tampaknya hari itu memang terakhir kali aku melihat mereka; anak angin berambut coklat, anak preman berambut biru, gadis manis merah jambu, serta seorang lagi yang tidak pernah kulihat fisiknya.

Celakanya tanpa sadar aku sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasi yang kuciptakan sendiri sehingga setelah semuanya menghilang, seluruhnya menjadi sunyi. Sepi.

Kosong seperti lorong yang sekarang kulihat.

Karena ketika lampu ruang operasi dinyalakan serempak, kesadaran serta semua kehampaanku dipaksa menghilang.

* * *

[Tangan bisa saling mengatup, kaki bisa saling merapat. Ada dua pasang, bukan empat.]

"…sama seperti _mereka_."

* * *

Mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti karena lampu merah.

Selepas operasi, keadaanku dipastikan membaik. Dua minggu kemudian aku diijinkan untuk kembali ke rumah untuk melakukan rawat jalan. Orangtuaku mewakiliku untuk berterima kasih kepada seluruh pihak rumah sakit karena hasil yang memuaskan. Sangat luar biasa, aku bahkan diperbolehkan kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa minggu beristirahat.

Rasa kagetku ikut berlipat ganda ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik kamar yang selama ini kuawasi ternyata sudah meninggal. Rupanya dia menjalani operasi di hari yang sama denganku, namun operasinya gagal.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa pasien itu (yang baru kuketahui ternyata adalah laki-laki dan merupakan kakak kandung dari sang rambut biru) lebih banyak tidak terselamatkan karena dia sendiri tidak berjuang untuk hidupnya. Aku turut berduka untuknya.

Satu dari empat pemeran telah pergi dengan cara yang paling buruk. Aku bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan berspekulasi untuk terakhir kalinya, hanya bisa belajar untuk membunuh rasa penasaran dan menguburnya dalam. Memang selalu ada akhir dari segalanya dan pertunjukkan selesai di sini.

Mobilku masih bergeming.

Daripada menghitung mundur angka dari lampu lalu lintas yang membuat salah satu bagian otakku rusak, aku lebih memilih memandang ke luar melewati kaca jendela—jauh ke arah taman yang rimbun dengan nuansa hijau.

Mataku yang biasanya jatuh empat puluh lima derajat sekarang memandang lurus. Terfokus ke arah sepasang pemadu kasih yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan erat dan bibir tanpa jarak.

Yang satu berhelai biru dan satu lagi merah jambu.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah lihat.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

_*Carnation red: "hurt my heart for you!"_

**A/N**:

Ampuni kami dan OTP feel yang menggerogoti sejak nonton Inago ini. Pairingnya emang crack banget (jadi sengaja disamarin), tapi suka BANGET… gimana donk? #LOH

Maybe **R**&**R**? :D


End file.
